


A dream is a wish

by Eriskay



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Falling In Love, Ficlet, First Meetings, Fluff, M/M, Soul Dream, Soulmates, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-30 12:51:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13951929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eriskay/pseuds/Eriskay
Summary: While most people have their first Soul Dream on the eve of their sixteenth birthday, it is highly uncommon to catch even a glimpse of your soulmate during your very first one.Viktor is not most people.





	A dream is a wish

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the biweekly prompt challenge in the [VWC](https://victuuriwriters.tumblr.com/) discord chat. The prompts this time were First and Fantasy – I picked both.

Slowly, Viktor opened his eyes.

Clouds. There were thin stripes of clouds scattered across the sky, coming together in different shapes yet forming no discernable patterns. Viktor smiled, letting his gaze wander, taking the time to admire the soft hues of white and blue. The colours were beautifully reflected on the surface of the sea, making the sky appear even wider, the farthest edges of the world even further from reach.

Viktor found his eyes drawn to the soft line of the horizon, where it looked almost as though the colours blended together, as though they were one and the same. The meeting of two very different, seemingly similar worlds.

The ground beneath him felt soft. Viktor looked down, finding sand, and more sand. A landscape of sand.

A beach, close to the shoreline. Close to the water. And further along the shore, a bench.

A bench that wasn’t unoccupied.

Viktor’s heartbeat quickened.

Unsurely, he allowed himself to take one step. And then another. He walked slowly across the beach, with every step expecting to find himself woken up, to have this moment stolen away. It was common, after all, to have one’s first Soul Dream end before it had even properly begun. So common that it would have been foolish to hope for anything else.

When Viktor stopped, he was standing only one or two metres behind the other boy.

Because it was definitely a boy, Viktor belatedly realized. A boy with black hair and gangly limbs, a boy who looked shorter than Viktor. _Younger than me_ , Viktor guessed, curiously taking in the appearance of his soulmate. _Younger by a few years, three or maybe four. Definitely not yet sixteen. How can he be dreaming, already?_

Suddenly, the boy turned around.

Brown eyes. Dark brown, with undeniable warmth and a most intriguing depth, a complete contrast to Viktor’s icy blue. So seemingly different.

The boy looked surprised.

Viktor was just about to ask him why, when all his surroundings suddenly faded from view.

Viktor opened his eyes.

He abruptly sat up, taking in his familiar bedroom in momentary confusion, before he realized that he must have woken up. His first Soul Dream had ended.

Chris, who was lying on a spare mattress on the floor (“ _Obviously_ we’re having a sleepover on the night when you are most likely to have your first Soul Dream, what else would I be doing here?”) was watching him intently.

“Well?”

Viktor thought back on the dream, his heart still beating rapidly in his chest. He smiled, widely, because how could he do anything else? How was it possible for one person to feel this _much_ , all at once? His expression must have been a little ridiculous, considering Chris’s increasingly amused grin, but Viktor couldn't bring himself to care.

“He was there, Chris,” he began, his voice no more than a breathless whisper. “He was there. And he was so beautiful.”

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to my perfect beta, who is every bit a dream come true. ♥
> 
> I'm on [tumblr](http://eriskay.tumblr.com/). Come say hi!


End file.
